Flowers!
by Azriel1827
Summary: Sasuke yang lupa, Naruto yang kecewa dan bunga yang berbicara. Semua terselesaikan dengan indah. Warning: SasuNaru, Typo, Gaje, Summary nggak nyambung dengan cerita, Shounen Ai. Happy SasuNaru Day 2013#5. Oneshoot. Read and review Please.


**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen ai, Typo, Gaje.**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Genre : **Romance.

.

.

.

**Fanfic for SasuNaru Day 2013!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ket:**

'**bla bla' **berpikir/berbicara dalam hati

"bla bla" berbicara biasa

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

"Ne~ _**Teme**_, kamu ingat nggak ini hari apa?" Tanya Naruto manja. Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang membaca buku kemudian melirik malas ke arah Naruto. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha yang berumur 24 tahun itu menaruh bukunya di atas meja dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tentu saja ingat." Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Hari ini hari rabu, kan?"

Sweatdrop

"Bukan itu, _**Teme**_. Masa kamu nggak ingat sih ini hari apa. Coba lihat kalender _**Teme**_. Lihat sekarang tanggal berapa?" Sasuke yang tumben-tumbennya patuh, menoleh ke arah kalender yang di pasang di dinding. Manik hitamnya melihat sebuah tanggal yang di lingkari spidol berwarna merah.

'**Tanggal 10, huh.'** Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati saat menyadari maksud Naruto itu. Ini pasti akan menjadi sangat sangat sangat menyenangkan. Dia lalu menatap pemuda pirang yang notabene kekasihnya yang beda setahun dengannya itu dengan kilat aneh dimatanya.

"Jadi tanggal berapa sekarang?" Tanya Naruto yang berkacak pinggang dan melotot ke arah Sasuke.

"Tanggal 10. Memangnya ada apa, _**Dobe**_?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kamu nggak ingat tanggal ini kita punya perayaan apa?" Tanya Naruto yang kali ini menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

'_**Kawai.'**_ Sasuke mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi Naruto, padahal pemuda Namikaze itu sudah berumur 23 tahun, tetapi sikapnya masih seperti anak-anak. "Seingatku ulang tahun aku masih lama, _**Dobe**_." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bukan yang itu, Suke." Sentak Naruto kesal. Wajah manis Naruto yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi murung karena Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengingat hal sepenting itu.

"Kamu benar-benar nggak ingat, _**Teme**_?" Tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya yang sukses membuat Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Hanya gelengan yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Serius?"

"Iya, _**Dobe**_. Aku serius."

"Ciyuus? Miapah?

"Demi kamu."

"Masa?'

"Betul kok. Apa sih yang enggak buat kamu, sayangku."

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

Lupakan percakapan yang di atas tadi Reader.

Naruto menghela nafas sedih. Dirinya kemudian beranjak dari sofa yang di dudukinya dan menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya datar.

"Ya udah ya, _**Teme**_. Aku pergi dulu. Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan di kantor." Kata Naruto yang berusaha memendam kekecewaannya dan kemudian dengan cepat Naruto berlari keluar dan meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke.

'**Sasuke bodoh! Kenapa dia lupa dengan hal sepenting ini.**' Pikir Naruto sedih. **'Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengejarku. Minimal harusnya dia minta maaf denganku.' **Pikir Naruto lagi.

Manik biru Naruto menatap apartemen Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu sebelum kemudian dia masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kembali kecewa karena tidak mendapat tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke akan keluar untuk mengejarnya. Naruto kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dan pergi ke perusahaan-nya.

Tanpa tahu ada yang mengamati-nya dengan penuh arti.

* * *

**Namikaze Corp**

"_**Konnichiwa**_ Naruto-_**sama**_." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan membalas sapaan sekretarisnya, "_**Konnichiwa**_ Sakura-**chan**." Kenapa memakai suffix _**chan**_? Itu dikarenakan Sakura adalah teman Naruto saat kuliah dulu.

"Bukankah Naruto-_**sama**_ hari ini ada acara? Kenapa anda datang ke kantor?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Seingatnya **Bos**-nya ini mengatakan kepadanya kemarin bahwa hari ini Naruto mempunyai acara yang sangat penting. Tetapi, kenapa **Bos**-nya ini malah datang kekantor? Dengan pakaian kasual pula. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Acara-nya di batalkan. Padahal aku sudah menanti-nanti-nya. Tetapi apa boleh buat. Dan apa hari ini ada akan ada pertemuan penting?"

"Tidak ada Naruto-sama. Hanya ada beberapa proposal dan dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani." Jawab Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin bertanya lagi. Tetapi di urungkannya karena melihat wajah Naruto yang sedih membuat dirinya menjadi tidak tega untuk bertanya.

"Oh, begitu. Apa banyak yang harus di tanda tangani?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit."

"Hm, begitu ya."

Naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang kerja miliknya dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya otak miliknya tidak mau bekerja sama membuat dirinya susah untuk berkonsentrasi.

Masih di ingatnya dengan jelas sikap Sasuke yang tidak peduli itu. Padahal dirinya sangat antusias dan sangat menanti-nanti hari ini. Dia juga berharap bahwa Sasuke akan memberinya banyak hadiah atau minimal mengajak kencan dan makan malam di tempat romantis.

Tetapi sekarang ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberinya hadiah dan ajakan kencan. Yang ada Sasuke malah lupa dan bahkan sama sekali tidak berusaha mengingat. Naruto benar-benar kecewa dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke bodoh." Bisik Naruto kesal. Setitik cairan bening menetes dari mata Naruto, sebelum akhirnya semakin banyak yang menetes dan menjadi deras.

"Hiks…Hiks..Hiks..Sasuke brengsek." Isak Naruto pelan. Dia tidak mau kalau nanti ada yang memergokinya sedang menangis hanya karena masalah cinta. Sama sekali tidak lucu kalau seorang pewaris utama **Namikaze corp** yang sudah berumur 23 tahun menangis layaknya gadis remaja yang baru saja di putusin oleh kekasihnya.

Berlebihan memang.

Setelah puas menangis untuk meluapkan semua perasaan sedih dan kecewanya. Naruto mengusap kedua matanya yang basah dan menatap ke luar jendela dan bergumam pelan, "Ternyata sudah senja, berapa lama aku menangis? Hhh~ ini semua salahmu, _**Teme**_. Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphone miliknya, berharap bahwa ada telepon atau sms dari Sasuke. Tetapi nihil, sama sekali tidak ada panggilan masuk, sms ataupun **e-mail** dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu." Gumam Naruto bingung.

Naruto kemudian beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan pergi keluar.

"Aah..Naruto-_**sama**_." Naruto menoleh saat dirinya di panggil oleh seseorang.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_**chan**_?"

Sakura memberikan senyum manis kepada Naruto, "Ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu di atap." Naruto menyerngit pelan mendengar itu. "Siapa orang itu, Sakura-_**chan**_? Dan kenapa harus bertemu di atap?" Tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Ah. Maaf Naruto-_**sama**_, tetapi saya di minta untuk merahasiakan dari anda." Naruto menyerngit bingung sebelum akhirnya pergi ke atap guna menemui orang yang ingin menemuinya, takut orang itu pergi karena capek menunggu.

Tanpa memedulikan suara tawa Sakura yang entah kenapa sangat mencurigakan.

* * *

Langit sudah gelap saat Naruto sampai di atap. Melirik kearah jam-nya dan mendapati sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh. "Pantas saja sudah gelap. Dan lagi mana sih orang yang ingin menemuiku. Apa dia tidak tahu cuacanya saat ini dingin." Kata Naruto sambil bersidekap guna mengurang hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

CUUSH

BLAAR

Naruto sontak mendongakkan kepalanya saat di dengarnya suara kembang api di langit. Matanya berbinar senang saat melihat kembang api itu dan sesaat melupakan perasaan sedih dan kecewa di hatinya.

"Indahnya." Kata Naruto kagum.

"Memang indah. Tetapi daripada kembang api, aku lebih suka keindahan yang ada pada dirimu, Naruto." Naruto refleks menoleh kebelakang saat mendengarsuara **baritone** yang sangat di kenalnya. Akan tetapi betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat dilihatnya sebuket bunga dengan bunga yang berbeda-beda.

"Eh.. Sasuke kenapa kau memberi aku bunga?" Tanya Naruto heran saat Sasuke menyerahkan bunga itu kepada dirinya.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku bingung ingin memberi apa. Jadi aku beli bunga saja." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Dan dengan enam bunga yang berbeda?" Ucap Naruto geli. Sasuke membuang muka, malu. "Aku memilihnya sesuai perasaanku."

"Ohya, memangnya apa perasaanmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aku memberikanmu **Mawar Kuning** karena aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikapku tadi pagi. Sejujurnya aku sengaja melakukan itu. Tetapi sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan ya. Jadi aku ingin kau memaafkanku." Naruto tersenyum sumringah, "Ok. Aku maafkan kamu. Asalkan kamu janji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju dan menghela nafas lega.

"Lalu, bunga **Anggrek** melambangkan kecantikan yang sempurna. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi sempurna agar kau selalu mencintaiku, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar itu, "Kau tidak perlu menjadi sempurna, _**Teme**_. Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu apa adanya."

Sasuke merasa bahwa pipinya terbakar mendengar perkataan Naruto, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya sebelum melanjutkannya lagi.

"Bunga **Aster** melambangkan kasih setia dan kepercayaan. Karena itu aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu setia kepadamu. Sedangkan, bunga **Matahari** melambangkan kemurnian, dan aku bersumpah tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai maut memisahkan kita."

"Dan **Mawar Merah** melambangkan cinta sejati. Yang artinya kau adalah cinta sejatiku, Naruto." Kata Sasuke sebelum menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir manis milik Naruto.

Ciuman panjang yang tulus dan murni itu seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke serius akan semua ucapannya.

Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke erat. Tidak mau melepaskan ciuman sekaligus orang yang paling di cintainya itu.

Mereka berdua baru melepaskan ciuman mereka saat dirasakan kebutuhan oksigen yang menipis. Tidak mau buang waktu, Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Naruto dan berbisik pelan, "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." balas Naruto setulus hatinya.

"Ohya.. ada satu lagi." Naruto menyerngit bingung saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Naruto Namikaze?" kata Sasuke lembut.

Naruto sontak menerjang kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Mau. Aku mau menikah denganmu Sasuke." ucap Naruto secara berulang-ulang. Sasuke tersentak kaget sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut, "Terimakasih, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke bahagia sebelum mencium Naruto lagi.

* * *

"_**Teme**_~ sejak kapan kamu mempersiapkan semua ini?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Saat ini mereka masih duduk di atap menikmati kembang api yang sudah di persiapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tadi sore." Sahut Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Oh." Naruto kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke guna mendapatkan kehangatan. "Aku pikir kau lupa. Tapi, ternyata kau ingat juga, ya." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Sejujunya aku memang lupa, _**Dobe**_. Tetapi karena kau mengingatkanku, aku langsung buru-buru menyiapkan ini semua." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Maaf Suke, aku sudah marah kepadamu." Kata Naruto dengan bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga yang salah karena lupa akan hari sepenting ini." Balas Sasuke lembut.

Naruto sontak mengeluarkan cengiran lebar. "Jadi tanggal ini ada perayaan apa?"

"Hn. Perayaan tentang hari jadi kita. Kita berpacaran tanggal 10 juli, kan? Ini sudah yang ke lima ya."

"Dan sebentar lagi kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar, _**Teme**_." Kata Naruto riang.

"Aku juga."

"Ohya.. _**Teme**_. Kau bilang tadi kamu mempunyai enam perasaan. Tadi kamu sudah menyebutkan lima. Satu lagi apa, _**Teme**_?" Tanya Naruto sambil menghirup harum bunga yang masih di pegangnya.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar itu. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, _**Dobe**_?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Hm, baiklah." Sasuke lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lembut membuat Naruto salah tingkah dan memerah.

"Bunga **Tulip Kuning** melambangkan harapan cinta. Karena itu aku ingin kamu menjadi pasangan hidupku. Selamanya. Sampai kapanpun."

Naruto tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, dirinya lalu memeluk Sasuke yang langsung dibalas Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi romantis seperti ini, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto geli, mengingat kalau Uchiha di depannya ini sangat jarang untuk bersikap romantsi terhadapnya.

Ah, semua Uchiha memang jarang bersikap romantis.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung." Naruto kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu.

Malam itu, kedua pasangan itu melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Dan berjanji bahwa mereka akan terus setia, percaya dan bersama. Selamanya.

**END**

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya setelah lama tidak membuat fic SasuNaru lagi. Author berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini. Dan akhirnya Author sempat juga merayakan hari SasuNaru meski terkena WB. Fic ini Author buat hanya dalam waktu tiga jam. Karena itu maaf kalau banyak Typo yang bertebaran dan Abal banget plus romance-nya nggak kerasa. =='

Dan soal arti bunga itu, maafin Author karena kurang begitu tahu soal bunga. Jadi maaf kalau salah. ^^;

Happy SasuNaru Day, Minna-san! Semoga hubungan kalian awet terus ya. Dan jangan lupa buat anak sebanyak-banyaknya#plaak.

Akhir kata, **Happy SasuNaru Day 2013**! Dan jangan lupa review-nya ya Minna-san. ^^

**Review Please**


End file.
